<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Death burritos, sheep-phobias and Collapsing Universes (updated) by Redstoner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502894">Death burritos, sheep-phobias and Collapsing Universes (updated)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redstoner/pseuds/Redstoner'>Redstoner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Skylanders Academy (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redstoner/pseuds/Redstoner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm back babey 🤠</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spyro the dragon/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm back babey 🤠</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Monday</em>
</p>
<p>[3:00] Spyro: You're coming to my party tonight, right?</p>
<p>[3:00] Unknown number: Oh hell yeah</p>
<p>[3:00] Spyro: Wrong number, sorry</p>
<p>[3:00] Unknown number: Wait, no, I wanna party!</p>
<p>[3:00] Spyro K</p>
<p>[3:01] Unknown number: We just met and I already wish you would've just left me on read.</p>
<p>[3:01] Unknown number: I was kidding, please, don't leave me on read</p>
<p>[3:03] Unknown number: oh my god you left me on read</p>
<p>
  <em>Tuesday</em>
</p>
<p>[4:01] Spyro: I feel like I should apologize</p>
<p>[4:02] Unknown number: For leaving me on read?</p>
<p>[4:04] Spyro: oh wrong number again</p>
<p>[4:04] Unknown number: :(</p>
<p>[4:05] Spyro: but yes</p>
<p>[4:05] Spyro: I'm sorry for leaving you on read</p>
<p>[4:06] Unknown number: thank you</p>
<p>[4:06] Unknown number: you're going to do it again, aren't you?</p>
<p>[4:08] Unknown number: god damn it</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Wednesday</em>
</p><p>[12:07] Spyro: Pleased to announce I'm done leaving you on read</p><p>[12:07] Unknown number: nice</p><p>[12:07] Unknown number: I'm going to start a petition to remove the d in Wednesday</p><p>[12:08] Spyro: Wednesay</p><p>[12:08] Unknown number: not what I had in mind but I'm flexible</p><p>[12:09] Spyro: what did you mean</p><p>[12:10] Spyro: OH</p><p>[12:10] Spyro: signed</p><p>[12:11] Unknown number: thank you</p><p>[12:11] Unknown number: anyway</p><p>[12:12] Unknown number: what caused this change?</p><p>[12:13] Spyro: what do you do when your boss becomes your roommate</p><p>[12:15] Unknown number: you what</p><p>[12:15] Spyro: you heard me</p><p>[12:16] Unknown number: uh</p><p>[12:16] Unknown number: can we go back to leaving me on read?</p><p>[12:17] Spyro: yeah, my shift's starting</p><p>[12:17] Unknown number: wait no</p><p>[12:18] Unknown number: wait I was kidding</p><p>[12:20] Unknown number: too late I guess</p><p>--</p><p>[2:00] Spyro: I'm back</p><p>[2:01] Unknown number: Oh?</p><p>[2:01] Spyro: that was fast</p><p>[2:02] Unknown number: I need a distraction </p><p>[2:02] Spyro: From?</p><p>[2:02] Unknown number: my boss</p><p>[2:03] Spyro: same</p><p>[2:03] Spyro: the sewer isn't as good of a hiding place as it seems</p><p>[2:04] Unknown number: how did the sewer seem like a good hiding place</p><p>[2:05] Spyro: I just finished running twenty miles let me live</p><p>[2:05] Unknown number: how are you alive</p><p>[2:06] Spyro: I don't k n o w </p><p>[2:06] : Break just ended</p><p>[2:06] Spyro: talk later?</p><p>[2:07] Unknown number: yep</p><p>--</p><p>[3:17] Spyro: I WASN'T FIRED</p><p>[3:19] Unknown number: NICE</p><p>[3:19] Unknown number: does that mean your boss is moving out?</p><p>[3:20] Spyro: anyway</p><p>[3:21] Unknown number: Really? </p><p>[3:21] Unknown number: Huh</p><p>[3:21] Unknown number: not what I was expecting</p><p>[3:23] Spyro: not what I was either, but here we are</p><p>[3:25] Unknown number: here we are</p><p>[3:26] Spyro: here you are</p><p>[3:27] Unknown number: I'm getting left on read again, aren't I? </p><p>[3:29] Unknown number: of course</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>